


A cat in his heat

by The_Little_Fox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cat Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Deepthroating, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Lubrication, Teacher Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Fox/pseuds/The_Little_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nngh… Erwin…” Levi couldn’t hide his voice, “harder, Erwin… Fuck me harder! Nngh!!”</p><p>Levi’s fingers produced lewd noises as he pumped quicker and quicker into his asshole. The contact with his virgin walls inside the ass felt ridiculously good.</p><p>Erwin will be excited hearing Levi’s sexy calls. He will finger-fuck Levi faster, harder, deeper. </p><p>“Yes!” Levi moaned in pleasure, “faster, Erwin… Faster…”</p><p>Levi needs more and he wants more… He thrusted his fingers deeper into his asshole-</p><p>The door suddenly slammed open, revealing a very shocked Erwin. In that position, Levi’s asshole is directly in front of him. Erwin have never been this shocked in his entire life. What is a naked man doing on his bed, masturbating and moaning his name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cat in his heat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains :  
> • Some fluff  
> • Mainly smut  
> • Eruri content
> 
> If you are not interested in any,  
> • If you are using a laptop/desktop: move your cursor to the 'x' of your tab window and click on it  
> • If you are using a phone/tablet: move your finger to the tabs icon and swipe to close this tab
> 
> In case you haven't realised, my tone is bad because I've received enough rude/unkind messages/emails that have totally ruined my days
> 
> To those who are/have been kind & forgiving & helpful in giving constructive criticisms and ideas, thank you for your kindness and support :) I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart <3
> 
> *** I have yet to check for language errors, so pardon any made, I will do so after my exams (yes, it is super important, I need the results for college)***

 Levi sat quietly at the foot of the table while wagging his tail almost seductively from left to right. He’s been trying to get Erwin’s attention but he had obviously failed. Slightly offended, Levi jumped gracefully and curled up on Erwin’s lap. He meowed softly and looked up at the buff man. But the said man still have his eyes fixated on the computer screen. Levi gave one last attempt to get his attention. He meowed and rubbed his face against the hard muscles on Erwin’s abdomen.

 

Erwin’s eyes finally left the computer screen as he looked down lovingly at the small creature on his lap. He gave loving strokes on Levi’s head, using his nails to lightly massage the area behind the head. Happy that he now have Erwin’s attention, Levi closed his eyes and purred in comfort.

 

“Are you hungry, my little kitty?” Erwin asked as he tickled Levi’s chin.

 

Levi immediately opened his eyes and shook off the contact. He hates it when Erwin calls him that. Levi leapt off from Erwin’s lap and walked with grace on all fours to a corner of the room and sulked.

 

Erwin chuckled. He knows Levi hates it when he calls him ‘my cutiepie’ or ‘my little kitty’, but he loves to tease him. He saved his work and let his laptop sleep. His work can wait until tomorrow. He wants to spend some time relaxing with his cutiepie.

 

Erwin knew exactly what would make Levi feel better. He went to kitchen and poured some warm water into Levi’s dish. He kneeled down and placed the dish in front of Levi, but seeing that Levi is not responding, he proceeded to stroke Levi’s back lovingly.

 

“I’m sorry, Levi. Come on… Don’t be mad at me?” Erwin coaxed Levi.

 

Levi rubbed his head against Erwin’s shin, happy to have his full attention. He hates himself for being so forgiving to the tall man, but how can he not when this man is so loving towards him? Levi could feel the warm air escaping from his dish. Tempted by the warmth, he moved over to take a drink. Levi hates the cold, but the man he is staying with loves the cold. Both males took some time before they discovered Levi’s love for warm water and since then, Levi always enjoy the luxury of drinking warm water whenever Erwin is home.

 

Halfway through drinking, Erwin disappeared to retrieve a photo album. With the album on one hand, he scooped up Levi with another and flopped down on the L shape sofa. Levi was still drinking when he was swept off the ground. Surprised to have his warmth taken away so abruptly, he scratched at Erwin’s big arms. Hard enough to leave some marks, but not enough to bleed. He only wants to show his displease at Erwin, not so much of picking up a fight. Even though Erwin is very loving and caring to Levi, he is too damn big to win against in a physical fight. Levi made an attempt to escape from the sofa, only to be brought back to Erwin’s muscular lap. Levi growled in displease, he wants his warmth! Erwin gave slow strokes on Levi’s back that made Levi melt into the contact. Levi sat obediently still, awaiting Erwin’s next move.

 

Erwin carefully held the photo album in front of Levi. It is a photo album of Levi that he have been preparing since a few days ago. Levi have obviously yet to see it. Levi tilted his head curiously at the book in front of him. Before he can reach out to make contact with it, Erwin flipped it open with excitement written all over his face. The book revealed a beautiful black cat.

 

Looking at the beautiful cat before him, Levi felt betrayed and upset. Did Erwin not like him anymore? The black cat in the photo looks younger than he is. Is he getting a new cat? He have similar colour pattern as Levi. Both cats are almost entirely black, except for the white paws and the triangle on the face that extend all the way down to the abdomen. As though drunk on jealousy, Levi started to reach out with extended paws, ready to scratch the photo into thousand pieces.

 

Erwin was unaware of the thoughts that went through Levi’s head but he can never allow the beautiful photo to be ruined, he put the album away from Levi and readjusted his position. He massaged Levi’s head in an attempt to calm him down.

 

“Hey baby, relax… I know you don’t like it but you were just too cute to resist,” Erwin bent his body to give Levi a peck on his head.

 

Levi let the words process before finally realising that the cat in the photo is indeed himself. That explains the resemblance! When Levi calmed down a little, Erwin brought the photo back in front of him.

 

“Look how cute you were when we first met…” Erwin said lovingly as he continues to stroke Levi.

 

“Do you still remember? Two months ago, you broke into my house and almost tore my sofa into half. I would have literally kicked you out if you weren’t so cute,” Erwin gave another kiss on Levi before flipping to another page.

 

There, a 2 month’s younger Levi was being washed by Erwin. Levi still remembered that day. Levi loves cleanliness but he hate to get under the water. But once he is in the water, it’ll be too damn tough to get him out of there. The picture was a snapshot from the video that was taken when Erwin was bathing Levi. Erwin have a loving smile while he held a frightened Levi afloat in the oversized bathtub.

 

Erwin have never had a pet before. He lives alone and led a fairly exciting life as a high school teacher. He thought he’d prefer dogs and never knew he would like cats. That is until Levi broke into his home one fine day. That day, he fed Levi with some water before chasing him out, only to find Levi at the same spot the next day. The same thing went on for a few days before Erwin could safely assume that Levi is a stray cat. He took him in and have been taking care of him since then.

 

Having revisited enough memories for the night, Levi curled up on Erwin’s lap to hint that he wants to sleep. Erwin was quick to understand. He quickly transported Levi to the comfort of his king-sized bed. Erwin knows of many pet owners who do not allow their pets in certain areas. Erwin, however, allows Levi to roam anywhere, including his bed but excluding the kitchen. He wants to give Levi freedom, but deemed the kitchen as ‘too dangerous’. The two males snuggled against each other and quickly fell asleep underneath the comfort of the blanket.

 

When Erwin woke up in the morning, Levi was still sleeping. He got up swiftly and went through his daily morning routine, only to find it disturbed when Levi did not come out when he was having breakfast. Usually, Levi would have breakfast with Erwin before Erwin leave the house for work. He sneaked into the bedroom quietly and stroke the back of a sleeping Levi. It was strange because throughout the entire 2 months, Levi don’t sleep much. Probably because he takes naps every now and then when Erwin is at work. But Levi is always punctual for breakfast, is he ill?

 

Levi purred softly at Erwin’s touch, easing the gigantic weight on Erwin’s shoulder. The said man heaved a sigh of relief before kissing the curled up cat goodbye.

 

A few hours after Erwin was gone, Levi woke up feeling warm. He would usually transform into his human form during the day and roam the house like it’s his. He don't know since when he had learnt this skill but it is definitely a very useful one. In his human form, he can crack every single bone to loosen them up. He can find food that his cat form is unable to reach for. The list goes on… When Levi attempted to transform, he failed as his ears remained in the human body. Too exhausted to attempt to hide them, Levi decided to let them be. Levi’s human form is a short male with jet black undercut. His short hair parts in the middle, just like how the black pattern in his natural form is.

 

Levi knew something is wrong when he woke up earlier this morning, feeling weak. He thought he’d be fine if he sleep it through but it seems that that’s not the case. But now that he have gotten sufficient rest, he knew what is wrong. He have fully matured. It is now the mating season and what Levi is going through now is what the older generations call ‘the heat’. He’d heard other stray cats talked about it before. After puberty, different breeds of cat go through the mating seasons at different period of the year. Levi knew this will be hell, since he is an omega. Everyone of his kind have a ‘class’ given to them since birth. The Alphas are natural leaders: strong, dominant and fierce. Betas are ordinary cats, some stronger, others weaker. Omegas, however, are the weakest of all classes and usually more tame and submissive.

 

Another reason why there are such classification of strength is because of the mating season. Alphas usually fuck and omegas are usually fucked. It’s all because of the pheromones and scent released by omegas during the mating season that send alphas in ruts and sexual frustration. Male omegas are rare and often do not reach adulthood. Levi is lucky to have lived this long. But being in this current situation isn’t any better.

 

His asshole is self-lubricating and he is feeling horny as fuck. His dick throbbed painfully and he is in need of sex. Being the smart ass he is, he went to where Erwin keep his dirty laundry and took his dress shirt out. Levi is usually very particular about hygiene, but not today. He desperately needs to cum and Erwin is his only solution. He lay on his stomach on the bed with Erwin’s shirt close to his face. He breathed in deeply to Erwin’s scent and felt his dick grow harder and bigger. He shamefully grabbed his dick and started to pump up and down. Levi convinced himself that he would release quickly before Erwin comes home.  He closed his eyes and focused on the scent, the sensation.

 

He started to imagine Erwin holding his waist with one hand and his dick in another. Erwin would lick the back of his neck seductively and urged Levi to moan out loud. Levi applied more pressure on his dick, imagining Erwin doing the same while jerking him off. While pleasuring his front, the big man will fiercely push Levi down on the bed and insert his finger into his needy hole. Levi’s wet hole will allow Erwin’s thick finger to slide in and out easily. Soon after, Erwin will insert another finger.

 

“Nngh… Erwin…” Levi couldn’t hide his voice, “harder, Erwin… Fuck me harder! Nngh!!”

 

Levi’s fingers produced lewd noises as he pumped quicker and quicker into his asshole. The contact with his virgin walls inside the ass felt ridiculously good.

 

Erwin will be excited hearing Levi’s sexy calls. He will finger-fuck Levi faster, harder, deeper.

 

“Yes!” Levi moaned in pleasure, “faster, Erwin… Faster…”

 

Levi needs more and he wants more… He thrusted his fingers deeper into his asshole-

 

The door suddenly slammed open, revealing a very shocked Erwin. In that position, Levi’s asshole is directly in front of him. Erwin have never been this shocked in his entire life. What is a naked man doing on his bed, masturbating and moaning his name? The view sent blood south as Erwin’s dick headed north. He couldn't help it, the man before him looked ridiculously sexy with that round ass right before him. But Erwin couldn't help but wonder if the man is of legal age, he looks too small and young. Erwin dismissed the cat ears on the man’s body, assuming that they are fake and attached.

 

“Erwin…” the man on the bed called out to Erwin with teary eyes.

 

Levi have no idea where the tears came from. Was it from the pleasure from before or from the shame that he is feeling? Nevertheless, he is thankful that it is Erwin who'd slammed the door open and not some other random stray cats that found their way into Erwin’s house. He don't want to have sex with some dirty creatures driven by the unnecessary scent that he is releasing. Erwin, being a human, will not be affected by Levi’s heat.

 

“Who are you?” Erwin asked cautiously.

 

To that, the man merely cried, his ass producing erotic sound as his body vibrated with his fingers still in his ass. Erwin’s eyes clouded as he let out a low and deep breath and did his best not to be aroused. He don’t want to get into trouble for having sex with a minor.

 

“Erwin… H-Hold me l-like you always d-do…” the man said between his sobs.

 

“L-Levi?” Erwin don’t know what gives him the courage that the man is Levi but nevertheless, called out cautiously.

 

The man nodded quickly. Many thoughts invaded Erwin, he had never been this confused in his life. He took slow steps towards his bed and observed the crying man. His dick is hard and his ass is wet. He look so sexy and vulnerable. Erwin wanted so badly, to spread his legs and fuck the man senseless. But he dare not risk that. He couldn’t resist stroking the man’s head. His hair is wet from sweat but soft. The man who claimed to be Levi purred and leaned in to the touch, almost like what Levi would do.

 

“A-Are you really Levi? How…” Erwin couldn’t finish his sentence. There are too many questions racing in his head and he couldn’t decide which to ask first.

 

“Fuck me, Erwin… Please…” Levi did not reply him, but begged to be fucked.

 

Erwin wants to accept the man’s offer and fuck him until he forgets his name. But he quickly scooped the man off the bed and headed to the bathroom, before his dick make a decision for himself. Erwin was surprised how light the man weighed. In that position, the small man looked even more vulnerable and arousing… He wouldn't be able to resist even if Erwin force himself into him. Erwin shook that thought off. He is a teacher! What is he thinking, raping a poor kid? Erwin cruelly left the man in the bathtub before filling the tub with cold water and some soap. The man struggled in the tub, whining that he wants Erwin’s dick. But Erwin ignored his demands and did what he believed was right.

 

When Levi stopped trying to escape, Erwin took a seat on the toilet bowl and couldn’t help but ask, “Levi, what’s all this about?”

 

By now, Levi have started to calm down. He is lucky today is only the first day, he could still control his member before he do even more shameless things. The cold water did its job to get rid of some of the arousal.

 

“I am your cat,” Erwin realised Levi do not speak much.

 

“Then what am I seeing now?”

 

“My transformed form.”

 

“Can all cats do that?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Erwin tried hard not to be angry. He is very curious about the truth but Levi being like that is not helping at all. Much more Levi’s tale is so absurd Erwin decided to give him a benefit of doubt.

 

“What were you doing touching yourself on my bed and moaning my name?”

 

Erwin is genuinely curious, but he regretted as soon as he asked the question as images of Levi with his butthole spread reappeared in his mind, arousing him.

 

“I… It’s the mating season, the heat. I can’t control it,” Levi replied shamefully and looked away from Erwin.

 

Erwin caught the light tint on the man’s face. Is he embarrassed? Erwin understood what Levi meant. He had been reading omegaverse fiction stories online. And he had been loving it. The thought of having a destined mate and going into a rut for her is just so romantic. And at times, the poor Omega or Beta gets raped by a dominating Alpha… Those stories scenarios are perfect for some late night masturbation.

 

“So… You’d spread your legs for any man?” There’s a light hint of possessiveness in the question that Levi failed to notice.

 

“Fuck you! I’m not a slut,” Levi answered angrily.

 

Levi was willing to let Erwin fuck him because he felt loved. He believed that Erwin is a good man and that he will not take advantage of him. But he cannot tell Erwin that. It’s too much of a hassle to explain these kind of things.

 

Erwin did not answer, he excused himself and let Levi wash up and get dressed. He went ahead to replace the bedsheets and put away the medicine that he had gotten from the vet. If he had known that Levi wasn’t ill, he wouldn’t have taken a half day off and went to spend so much money getting medicine for him. He felt betrayed and confused. What is he going to do with Levi now?

 

The two males went on with their daily routine quietly. Levi made no attempt to change back to his cat form and sat comfortably on the sofa, where he watched Erwin type away on his laptop as always. Erwin, however, felt very disturbed to have a beautiful man dressed in nothing but his shirt, watching his every moves.

 

When it was dinner time, Erwin didn’t know what to do. Should he give Levi his usual cat food? Should he serve it on a plate? In the end, he decided to give Levi some dignity and gave him his food on a plate and gave him a glass of warm water. He gave Levi some space and ate his meal in the kitchen.

 

Levi, however, did not appreciate Erwin’s efforts. Instead, he felt abandoned and unwanted. The usual Erwin will pet Levi and talk to him lovingly. The Erwin today simply avoided him as much as he can. Levi pouted and let a tear fall. The heat have embarrassed him enough and now he is feeling all emotional and insecure.

 

That night, when Erwin went to bed, Levi did not follow. He was afraid to be chased out by Erwin if he had followed him to bed. He waited for Erwin to scoop him up and place him in bed. But Erwin only tugged himself to bed, wary not to have too much physical contact with Levi. Both males felt empty without each other but made no attempt to get one another.

 

Levi, being on heat, couldn’t help but cry. He wants to be loved, he wants to be fucked. But yet all he is getting is a cold shoulder from someone who had previously showered him with so much love. Erwin heard faint cries but attempted to ignore it. Yet when the cries didn’t stop, he couldn’t help but feel responsible.

 

Erwin got up and sat beside Levi before pulling him into an embrace. Levi was shocked to suddenly find himself in the arms of Erwin but he relaxed into his firm chest as Erwin place a protective arm on his head, giving light strokes with his fingers.

 

“Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?”

 

At Erwin’s attempt to cheer Levi up, Levi started to sob loudly. Erwin was caught off-guard and had no idea what to do. He simply gave Levi a tighter embrace, hoping to help him feel better.

 

Erwin woke up feeling very drowsy. He didn’t even realise that he had fallen asleep. He gasped in shock when he realised what woke him up.

 

Levi was on top of him, grinding against his dick and panting seductively. Erwin quickly grabbed Levi’s hips to stop him from going further. Erwin is already half hard and he would love to tear away Levi’s clothes and fuck him until the sun rise. But he knew he shouldn’t do that. Firstly because Levi is his pet. It is just wrong to fuck a pet cat. Secondly, he don’t want to take advantage of Levi’s heat to do indecent things. Even though Levi wants it badly now, he is not thinking properly.

 

Levi whined at the loss of contact and bent down to lick Erwin’s neck seductively. He don’t care about his image anymore. He needs Erwin’s dick. It’s too painful to bear.

 

“Levi. Stop,” Erwin warned sternly.

 

“Please… Erwin… Fuck me… It’s too painful…” Levi begged.

 

“You will regret this when your heat is over,” Erwin told Levi honestly.

 

“I won’t… Please… Erwin…” Levi continued begging.

 

Erwin couldn’t resist the beautiful man anymore. In one swift movement, he carried the smaller man bridal style to his bedroom where he flipped their positions around and lowered his body dangerously low as he started to kiss Levi. The kiss was needy and sexual as both men fought for dominance. Erwin soon won, and roamed Levi’s mouth with his tongue, tasting every inch with pure hunger for more. Their saliva mixed and overflowed from Levi’s mouth, trickling down Levi’s mouth sexily. Erwin broke the kiss and took another look at Levi. He wants to make sure that Levi will not regret this.

 

But Levi did not give Erwin a moment to spare. As soon as the kiss broke, he arched his back to reach for Erwin’s lips. Erwin laughed a little at Levi’s urgency but kissed back. He let his big arms roam Levi’s small body. He slowly lifted Levi’s shirt, intentionally making slow gliding movements on Levi’s bare stomach, to which Levi moaned into the kiss.

 

Erwin broke the kiss again, but this time, intelligent enough to cup Levi’s face in place to catch a breath. Levi have his eyes half opened while he panted lightly. His face is tinted with a cute blush. Erwin subconsciously bent down to kiss Levi at his temple before whispering into his ears.

 

“You’re so cute… So irresistible…” Erwin breathed into Levi’s cat ear before licking it sensually, sending shivers down the smaller male’s spine.

 

He planted another kiss on Levi’s cheek, “Levi… I love you so much…”

 

Levi’s eyes widened at the confession as his dick stood tall and proud. His ass started to produce more slick, making him even more needy for sex. He couldn’t believe his ears, he is not feeling loved but loved. It's a feeling stray cats like him never once experienced.

 

Erwin did not notice what came out of his mouth and how impactful they were and continued with the foreplay. He let his fingers play with Levi’s half erect nipples, pinching them slightly as he licked Levi’s neck, sucking and marking some of his favourite spots while Levi moaned at the new sensation.

 

Erwin left a wet trail of saliva as he made his way to Levi’s nipples where he sucked and bit softly while grinding against the horny man who fisted Erwin’s shirt. He used one hand to play with Levi’s neglected nipple and another to feel the smaller man’s body. Levi is smaller in size but he is muscular too. His chest is firm and his abdomen have faint but sexy six packs. Erwin smiled at the thought that he’d just lectured his students not to listen to music while studying because human are not made to multitask. And yet here he is, sucking Levi’s nipples with his mouth while feeling up his body and playing with his other nipple.

 

The thought of school Erwin got harder and bolder. He continued sucking on Levi’s nipples until it stood up red and erect. He kissed the smaller man with love as his hand travelled down to Levi’s dick. Once he made contact with Levi’s erected member, Levi arched his back and moaned Erwin’s name in pleasure. He is already wet with pre-cum, a sight that made Erwin’s eyes clouded with lust. Erwin stopped suddenly and used an arm to lift himself above Levi.

 

“Levi… What do you want me to do?” Erwin asked with lust.

 

He wants to have consensual sex with Levi, he don't want to force Levi into this. And… He wants to hear Levi, but Levi have been rather quiet and that is driving Erwin crazy.

 

“T-Touch me… M-More…” Levi held Erwin’s big hand and guided him to his dick, “here…”

 

Erwin couldn't resist a smile for his cute little kitty and bent down to give him another kiss. As they French, Erwin started to tease Levi’s wet dick with a finger, drawing lines all over. Levi held back a moan and focused on stripping Erwin’s top. He thought it would be easy but his fingers trembled with excitement and Erwin is distracting him too much with the kisses and touches. Not that Levi is complaining, he likes it.

 

Suddenly, Erwin started to pump Levi’s dick. The pre-cum made it easy for Erwin and he focused on Levi’s reaction. Levi clenched his fist and bit his lips, making minimal noises. Erwin is not satisfied. He wants to hear Levi. He gave a peck on Levi’s lips and pumped harder, faster.

 

“Let me hear you, Levi…”

 

Levi panted loudly but managed to suppress his moans.

 

“Erwin… S-Stop… I want your dick…” Levi put his arms over Erwin’s shoulder and begged.

 

“Not yet…” Erwin stopped himself from calling Levi his cute little kitty, “I want to taste you.”

 

Erwin lowered his body to meet Levi’s dick. He held it in place with a hand and started to massage Levi’s inner thigh with another. Levi fisted the blond hair and bit his lips. Erwin took a glance at his sweet kitty before licking his proud member from the base to the tip, tasting the sweet pre-cum mid-way.

 

Are pre-cum supposed to be sweet? Erwin don't know. He is a virgin, despite his muscular build. He didn't want to fool around, he wants to give his first time to the one that he love. He didn't expect it to be a man, much less a cat. He have time to regret his decision before it is too late, but he is totally blinded by Levi now. He is too cute to resist.

 

Erwin sucked greedily on Levi’s tip. He can't get enough of the sweet tasting liquid. Erwin pumped on Levi’s base and closed his eyes to focus on the taste and lewd sounds they are making. Levi is moaning like a bitch and Erwin is sucking like a slave.

 

“Nngh… Er- Erwin…”

 

Erwin loves the way his name danced on Levi’s small tongue. He can listen to Levi all day and not get bored.

 

“S-Stop… I want to taste yours too…” Levi sat up and held Erwin’s head with both hands, stopping him from sucking.

 

Erwin is impressed by Levi’s honesty. In the porn videos that he had watched, the Actors and Actresses always pretend to be pure and innocent. Few times were they as honest as Levi.

 

Erwin stood up at the foot of the bed and unbuckled his belt but stopped halfway when Levi crawled on all four towards him. He looked so sexy with Erwin’s oversized shirt on. His back arched to form a sexy curve. Erwin clenched his firsts and refrained himself from taking him there and then.

 

Levi unbuttoned Erwin’s pants and used his mouth to pull down the zip while making eye contact with Erwin.

 

"Ah... Levi…” Erwin held Levi’s head possessively.

 

The smaller man tug away at Erwin’s pants and stripped Erwin naked in one swift movement. There stood a much bigger and thicker penis. Levi couldn't help but wonder if it can fit in his asshole.

 

Erwin lifted Levi’s head and kissed him at the top of his head lovingly. He don't want to force Levi into doing things that he don't like. If Levi wants to back out now, he won't be mad. But he probably have to jerk off in the bathroom thinking of Levi…

 

“You don't have to do it, I'm very contented already,” Erwin gave Levi another kiss on his forehead.

 

“But I want to…” Levi confessed.

 

“Are you sure?” Erwin cupped Levi’s cheek, anticipating him to lean in to the touch.

 

Levi indeed, leaned in to Erwin’s touch and nodded adorably. Erwin, happy to see his kitten so cute, left a trail of kisses down his face.

 

Levi worriedly took Erwin’s dick with his hands and pumped it like how Erwin did to his. He copied Erwin’s action and sucked on Erwin’s tip. Unlike Erwin, Levi tasted a strong and salty taste. It's not disgusting but not pleasant either. It has a strong masculine smell to it, intriguing Levi to have more. Levi sucked hard on Erwin’s dick, earning a moan from the larger man. He is happy to see that Erwin is enjoying his service. He continued sucking and allowed his tongue to dance around, feeling every vein and fold on Erwin’s dick.

 

“Ahh… Levi… You’re so small… So perfect…” Erwin threw his head back in pleasure.

 

If not for the fact that Erwin is enjoying the blowjob, Levi would've lashed out at Erwin for calling him small. His ego is big.

 

Levi grew ambitious. More ambitious than Erwin. He decided to take Erwin’s full length in his mouth, only to gag at the third quarter mark. A mixture of different liquid poured out from Levi’s mouth as he took deep breaths. It looked too damn sexy for Erwin. Levi doesn't give up, he continued trying and trying until his eyes turned red and his nose clogged up.

 

Erwin quickly stopped Levi by holding his head with both hands. He wiped away the tears that fell from Levi’s grey eyes.

 

“Hey… It's okay… Don't force yourself…” Erwin reassured Levi lovingly. Levi don't have to deep-throat Erwin for him to feel good. Erwin is already happy with what he is receiving.

 

Levi shook his head and brushed away Erwin’s big hand and tried for the nth time. This time, succeeding in suppressing his gag reflex. Erwin moaned at the sensation as Levi moved in to take Erwin’s full length. Levi bobbed his head up and down while watching Erwin arch his back in pleasure. Both men’s breathing quickened. Erwin suddenly felt greedy for more.

 

Erwin started to reach out for Levi’s ass and pushed his index finger into it with no warning. Levi yelped in surprise with Erwin’s dick still in his mouth, sending vibrations all over. Happy with the reaction Levi is giving, Erwin started to pump his finger in and out of Levi’s ass at the same pace Levi is bobbing his head.

 

Without warning, Erwin inserted a second finger. There’s now less room for Erwin to move about but regardless he wriggled around to find space. Once knuckles deep, he started to make scissors movements to loosen Levi’s tight ass, causing Levi to moan in content, forgetting about the dick that he is supposed to suck. Unhappy that his dick is neglected, Erwin grabbed Levi’s head and started to move his hips in and out of Levi’s mouth quicker than before. Erwin felt great with the new experience of fucking someone from the mouth.

 

Levi would've endured and let Erwin cum if he weren't short of breath. He clenched his fists and hit on Erwin’s muscular abs. He didn't get Erwin’s attention until a few moments after. Erwin quickly let go of Levi when he realised what had happened. It would be a joke of the century if Levi were to die from a blowjob. Thankfully, Levi merely coughed and panted.

 

"I'm sorry…” Erwin was shocked to hear the words roll off Levi’s mouth. He should be the one apologising.

 

“Silly kitty…” Erwin rubbed Levi’s cheek and kissed him on another cheek, “you have nothing to apologise for. I'm sorry. I neglected you…”

 

Levi felt himself become wetter. He is almost like a woman now, with wet liquid overflowing from his ass and dripping down his thighs. He blames Erwin for making him feel so loved and horny.

 

“But why are you wet? I didn't use any lubricant,” Erwin asked.

 

“I self-lubricate,” Levi answered.

 

“For anyone?” Erwin’s face darkened with possessiveness. Levi is his to fuck, no one else should touch him.

 

“Only for my loved one,” Levi lied and kissed Erwin, distracting him from the topic.

 

Truth is Levi would self-lubricate for anyone during this period of the mating season. But Levi knows that Erwin will be mad if he knows about it. But it was half lie since he might’ve really fallen in love with Erwin.

 

Levi took the chance when they are falling on the bed to flip their position around. With Levi now on top of Erwin, he can grind against Erwin’s raw dick all he wants. Erwin finds it amusing how bold and daring the small little kitten is. He didn't stop him but watch it amusement how he arched his back and stuck his butt out while moaning as though Erwin is already fucking him.

 

Erwin teasingly reached out to spread Levi’s butt cheek, “I haven't fucked you, you know…”

 

“Nngh!! Erwin!” Levi called out.

 

Erwin lifted his hip to join Levi’s dick. The friction is making both males go crazy. Erwin did not forget about the tight hole that he is longing to fuck. He inserted two fingers and sped up his scissors movements, making Levi drool from the pleasure. When he felt that his hole is loose enough, he inserted the third finger and begin to pump away. Levi couldn't multi-task any longer and instead, moved his hips to feel more of Erwin’s fingers.

 

“E-enough… Erwin… Fuck me already…” Levi whined.

 

That is all it takes to break the barrier. Erwin immediately flipped their position around and spread Levi’s legs while he is laying on his stomach. He gave the hole a quick lick before positioning his dick at the entrance.

 

“I'm going in, Levi… It might hurt a little,” Erwin warned, recalling the porn films that he’d watched. The bottom always scream in pain for the first few minutes regardless of their gender.

 

Levi nodded but hid his face in the sheets, wary of the kind of naughty sounds he would make. Erwin entered the tight hole slowly, careful not to hurt Levi. There was some friction while Erwin rather forcefully inserted his tip but Levi did not make any noise. He bit down on the bedsheets, afraid to scream. He somehow knew that if he were to let out any noise, Erwin will stop out of concern.

 

"Levi, are you alright?” Erwin did not continue.

 

He knows Levi is concealing his pain. There’s no way for there to be no pain. Erwin is relatively big. He may not have the biggest dick out there, but definitely enough to hurt. Moreover, Levi is so small, his asshole ain’t big either. Even though he self-lubricate, it is still worth a concern.

 

“Levi, I’m pulling out,” when Levi did not respond, Erwin decided to act on his own.

 

Before Erwin can pull out, he realised Levi got wetter. He didn’t know that the more Levi felt loved, the more he self-lubricate. And he didn't know that the slick produced can ease pain during sex. But he will never get to know about it, because Levi have no plans on telling him.

 

“I’m made to be fucked, silly. Fuck me hard, Erwin… I like it a little rough,” Levi reassured Erwin.

 

Convinced, Erwin slowly pushed himself into Levi. He realised midway that what Levi said is true. He is now so much wetter Erwin can push himself in rather conveniently. But what if Levi didn't make it to his house the other time? He would be fucked by another man. The thought of another man claiming Levi drove Erwin mad. Levi is his and no one else’! He held Levi’s hips in place and shove his remaining length into Levi with much force.

 

“Nngh! Erwin!” Levi screamed in pleasure. He is finally connected as one with Erwin. How long have he been waiting for this? Levi cannot remember.

 

Erwin did not allow Levi to rest. He said he likes it a little rough, didn’t he? Erwin will give it to him roughly then. He quickly pulled out and slam himself into Levi’s ass, again and again. Levi moaned in pleasure, it felt too good. Erwin, too, started to let out soft moans. It feels so good in Levi’s ass. He is tight and warm, a perfect fit for Erwin. Erwin let his hips do the work while he bent forward to play with Levi’s nipples. Levi moaned even louder, it feels so good he think he is on cloud nine. He lowered his ass and matched Erwin’s rhythm while moving his hips, causing some awesome friction between his dick and the sheets. Different type of liquid started to flow down Levi’s thighs, a lewd sight that is meant for Erwin to see.

 

Suddenly, Erwin stopped and pulled out; Levi whined at the emptiness, but not for long. Erwin quickly turned Levi around and lifted one of his legs. He entered suddenly without warning again, earning a yelp of surprise from the smaller man. In this position, Erwin can see the erotic faces that Levi is making, causing him to be far more excited than he should be. As he thrust into Levi’s ass, the bed creak while Levi’s ass produce the wet and lewd noises.

 

"Nngh! Erwin! F-faster!” Levi put his arms around Erwin and pulled him close.

 

Erwin is more than happy to go faster. He sped up, thrusting deeper and harder into Levi. Both males moan in unison, their bodies are so compatible.

 

“Ahh… Levi… I’m close…” Erwin kissed Levi and pumped his dick. He wants to cum together with Levi.

 

But Levi couldn't hold on anymore. Without warning, thick semen shot out of his dick, staining Erwin’s large hand. Not at all disappointed, Erwin pumped Levi to thoroughly get all his cum out before bringing his hand to his mouth and gave Levi’s seeds a lick. It taste slightly thicker and saltier than his pre-cum but nevertheless, sweet.

 

“You haven't cum yet,” Levi said shamefully, while he removed the connection.

 

Erwin was still confused when the small man pushed him to sit on the bed, before getting on top of him. Slowly, he started to understand what Levi was doing. Despite having cummed already, Levi is still not satisfied. Erwin leaned his body back and watched the show with pure lust.

 

Levi held Erwin’s shoulder to support himself and used his free hand to hold Erwin’s horny dick in place. He slowly lowered himself into Erwin, making a lewd face as he throw his head back and quickened his breathing. Erwin held Levi’s waist to help him keep his balance. He watched in awe as Levi do everything by himself. Levi is just too unique.

 

“Ahh… Er-Erwin...” Levi moaned Erwin’s name as he slowly lowered his ass into the thickness of Erwin.

 

Erwin feel his dick grow even harder hearing Levi call out to him. When Levi fully lowered his ass, he realised they are more deeply connected in this position. Levi can feel Erwin deeper inside him. Levi then went on to ride Erwin without shame. He kept his hand on Erwin’s shoulder and closed his eyes, focusing on bouncing on Erwin’s dick, lewd sounds of flesh slapping and liquid mixing filled the empty room.

 

Wet liquid trickled down Levi’s ass and landed on Erwin’s big thighs. Erwin decided to have some fun on his own, and placed his lips on Levi’s right nipple, sucking it with great force.

 

“Erwin! D-Don’t!” Levi fisted Erwin’s hair.

 

But that only made Erwin lust for more. He started to pinch Levi’s left nipple while flicking the one on his right with his tongue. Levi let out an uncontrolled, loud moan. He is discontent that he is the only one moaning like a bitch. He tightened his grip on Erwin’s hair and yanked his head backwards. The two soon found their tongues fighting for dominance, with Levi winning this time round. The mixture of saliva dripped down both men’s mouth, making them look fucked up sexy.

 

“Mm… Levi… I'm close…” Erwin suddenly grabbed both side of Levi’s butt cheeks and started to thrust deep into his ass.

 

He is now going deeper than before. He couldn't suppress a moan when he realised that he is reaching an area that is so deep, so tight. Levi arched his back and leaned back, feeling the thick member of Erwin’s thrusting harder and harder into him. The new position exposed the underside of Levi’s dick clearly to Erwin. Erwin watched lustfully as he fuck Levi from the ass, the view is pure awesome. Each time his dick disappear in Levi’s ass, Levi would let out a shaky moan. Levi’s balls would bounce at the impact while his stiff dick dance around at the force. Their breathing became louder but still masked by the creaking of bed and the erotic slapping of flesh.

 

“I'm cumming!” Erwin declared and within moments of some final quick and deep thrusts, shot his milk right into Levi.

 

Levi, taken by surprise by the new sensation, cummed soon after Erwin, and shot his sweet cum into the air.

 

It feels wonderful to cum to a living person. All those nights when he masturbated with toys or porn are just too lonely. Levi is a whole new level for him. He had enjoyed the process so much more with Levi. Erwin watched with possessiveness as his cum flow out of Levi’s ass. This man is now his. Erwin held Levi’s waist and fall backwards.

 

Erwin lay comfortably in his bed, with Levi’s head on his chest, still connected to Levi. He wrapped his arms possessively around Levi, on his waist and at the back of his head. Levi have never felt this loved before.

 

A certain question disturbed Erwin tremendously. How long will such blissful life last? He looked at the smaller man with love and tenderly rubbed his head with his big thumb. Levi have eyes closed and looked more relaxed. Erwin realised that he have such a small face every feature is small.

 

“Levi… How long will you be staying? I-I mean in your human form?” Erwin asked curiously.

 

Levi tilted his head to look at Erwin, “for as long as you want, I can keep this form as long as I'm well fed.”

 

There's a moment of comfortable silence.

 

“Levi… How long will you be staying?” Erwin looked at Levi with sorrowful eyes.

 

To Erwin, Levi is a stray cat that found a home in Erwin’s house. He believes that if Levi hadn't made it in here, he would be out in the streets, showing his beautiful ass to anyone and allowing anyone to fuck him.

 

But unknown to him, Levi did not coincidentally found Erwin.

 

“Forever, you dumb shit,” Levi left the warmth of Erwin’s chest to kiss him.

 

“Won't you have a shorter lifespan or something? What if you found your mate?” Erwin still feel insecure.

 

But insecurity is a sign of love. He treasured his little kitty far too much and couldn't bear to part with him.

 

“Cats have 9 lives you stupid,” Levi scolded Erwin, “this is already my third…”

 

“You reincarnated so you don't recall, but I've found you twice before this. The first time, you were a soldier and I didn't get a chance to confess. The second time you were married to another woman. Now on my third, I'm finally connected with you…” Levi recalled all the sad memories.

 

Erwin pulled Levi down and kissed him passionately, guilty that he did not return Levi’s feelings in his past life. Unknown to Erwin, deep inside Levi’s ass, more slick is producing.

 

“In my next life, fight for me. I want to be with you forever,” Erwin said with sincerity.

 

But Levi wasn't paying attention already, he is moving his hips to feel more of Erwin’s dick.

 

“L-Levi! We just did it!” Erwin was shocked.

 

“But I want more…” Levi purred.

 

“I'll die!” Erwin couldn't believe Levi’s stamina. He had cummed twice already and he still wants more?

 

Despite his complaints, Erwin is more than willing to fuck Levi. He have more positions that he got inspired from the porn films that he wants to try out with Levi. He wants to fuck Levi on a table, against the wall, in the showers and even in public. Maybe they can even role play. The two men kissed and touched each other, ignoring the rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this fic and I hope I did not disappoint you with my work :)
> 
> Excuse my language mistakes, and do leave me kudos to support my writing, it will definitely make my day & motivate me to write more :)
> 
> Any constructive criticisms are welcomed, do let me know how you feel about this fic and what you would like to see in the future :)


End file.
